My Son
by murtaghismyhottie
Summary: Snippets from Harry's birth as told from his father's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to try my hand at a Harry Potter fic that I got the idea for while texting my cousin until one in the morning. Lol. Anyway, this is the prologue I've got out, but I want you to tell me what you think of it. It's going from Harry's birth until the Potter's death, and it's going to be mostly snippets from James's POV, since I think the whole idea is cute. ^^

Prologue:

The streets were cold and dark, the moon hanging silently in the still October air, a few wisps of cotton like snow falling magically through the night, landing gently on the grass before melting away into nothingness.

Nothing about that night would suggest something peculiar was about to happen, or that the world would be changed forever, but at that precise moment a newborn baby's first tears could be heard in its first few minutes of life as its mother held it against her chest, father smiling proudly, eyes brimming with tears of joy for the new arrival.

_This is MY son… _the father thought in amazement, gazing down at the little miracle nestled in his mother's arms, his skin warm and a healthy pink.

He ran his figure through the baby's already busy black hair, and bright green eyes looked up into hazel ones, and the father reached down and stroked his baby boy's cheek with wonder, gently caressing the baby's porcelain like cheeks, marveling at how…tiny the baby… his son….was.

"Welcome to the world, Harry Potter….my son."

Anyway, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hehehe, so this is what you get for writing so gosh darned early in the morning. One of my reviewers pointed out that Harry is born in July, and I accidentally had him born in October…. I guess I was mixing up his birthday and the time when his parents died….I'm so not with it. ANYway, here's my new, revised edition, where he's actually born in the correct month.

Chapter One:

The streets were cool and dark, the moon hanging in the silently in the still July sky, the stars around twinkling like little gemstones against an almost black velvet backdrop. There was a cool breeze, and a few couples holding hands could be seen walking down the street, the gentlemen opening the door for their ladies as they ushered them into whatever complex they were entering.

Nothing about this night would suggest that something peculiar would happen, or that the world would be changed forever, but for that moment a china tea cup dropped to the ground, shattering the silence in the sleepy little cottage of Godric's Hollow.

"James," a redheaded woman gasped as she pressed her hand onto her protruding stomach. "I think it's time!"

In his haste to stand up he accidentally got tangled up in the set of headphones and cassette tape he was listening to and tripped and fell face first into the ottoman.

_At least it's soft, _went through his mind as he frantically scrambled to undo himself from the tangled mess in which he had so brilliantly landed himself into in the first place.

"I'm coming, Lily!" he cried, now tripping over his shoelace. He grabbed the wall for support, but the weight of the fall caused a few of the pictures to come loose and then fall unceremoniously on top of his head.

_Ouch! Son of a- Oh, I probably shouldn't think these things anymore. What if my kid copies- my kid! Lily! _All of these thought simultaneously went through James's head as he scrambled away from the wall, stomping all over the picture frames as he went rushing into their tiny bedroom and grabbed the suitcases which had been packed, then unpacked, then packed again, and then reorganized, for about two months now.

Lily watched the scene, and though the feeling of liquid dripping all down her legs was not very appealing to her, her husband was certainly amusing. She thought that they had this whole situation down, but apparently a few main lessons were lost in translation.

James burst forth from the room, both of his shoes on the wrong foot and he glasses slightly askew.

"Hiya, guys," said a cheerful voice walking into the house, calm and relaxed as can be. "Hey, Lily, did you know something spilled on the floor?"

"No kidding, Padfoot, her water broke!" James said breathlessly, hopping off the couch after having fixed his shoes.

"Well, then, next time don't drop your china," this response was only logical to Sirius, who hadn't given the entire situation much thought. He saw the broken tea cup on the floor and assumed that it was spilled from that. It made sense to him.

"Not THAT water, mate, "James said exasperatedly as Lily suppressed a dense joke about Sirius; she was in too much pain to do it justice. "She's having the baby!"

Sirius stood there and let this information process for a moment, and then stood up straight. "The baby? It's coming? Now?" he said, looking from James to Lily frantically, as if his brain couldn't quite handle the stress of the situation.

James nodded as he brushed past Sirius to get to Lily and helped her into the car, gently lowering her into the passenger seat and helping her get situated.

Sirius followed and let himself into the backseat of the car.

"Padfoot, what are you doing?" James asked as he started the car.

Lily cringed. "It doesn't really matter what Sirius is doing, just DRIVE!" she said, making a mental note to wallop Sirius for his lack of manners after she was done giving birth to something that felt very much like a huge watermelon.

James backed out of the driveway and they rushed down the highway to the hospital, Lily clutching the Oh, my gosh bar with so much enthusiasm it ripped it off of the car wall.

"Wow, Lils, I didn't know you were that tough," Sirius often stuck his foot in his mouth when he spoke; sometimes it was just a matter of how much. Sometimes it was just enough to tickle his toes and other times it was in there knee deep. This was one of those knee deep times.

Lily turned around and threw the broken piece at Sirius with all of her might, causing him to swear in agitation.

_Is this a preview of what parenthood is going to be like? _James thought idly to himself as Sirius and Lily bickered the rest of the way to the hospital.

Alright, so this is my new, REVISED edition, and I think it turned out fairly well. You'll have to tell me what you think. And next chapter deals with the birth, coffee, and passing out. Stay tuned. :D


End file.
